Fairy Tail (Edolas)
The Fairy Tail Guild from Edolas is an alternate universe counterpart of the Fairy Tail Guild from Earth Land. The Fairy Tail Guild was the only magic guild in the whole Edolas realm and was treated like a Dark Guild since mage guilds are banned. It was therefore targeted by the Royal Army for destruction. Now that Mystogan sucked all the magic of Edolas to Earth Land, it doesn't have any magic anymore. Summary With other guilds, such as Edolas Lamia Scale, Edolas Blue Pegasus, disbanded, Edolas Fairy Tail Guild is the only last Magic Guild that's been hunted down by the Edolas Royal Army. Because of their constant battles against the Royal Army, and especially of Erza Knightwalker, over half of the members are now deceased. They could only escape in order to live longer. However, they later decided to stop running and came to the aid of the Earthland Fairy members to battle against the Royal Army. All the members were panicking when all their magic was sucked by the Reversed Anima, but Gray Fullbuster cheered them up by telling them that they don't need magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Location Since the guild is constantly on the run from the Royal Army, the location of the guild constantly changes. The Guild changes location by moving under the ground, and emerges in other location like plant spouting. Strength As the Fairy Tail Guild is the the only magical guild in Edolas, it can be assumed that the members are quite powerful. However, they would rather avoid fighting the Royal Army and would usually retreat whenever they make contact with them. The guild itself can be used as a weapon to battle against the enemy. Members The members are the same as the Earthland Fairy Tail Guild, except Erza Scarlet's Edolas counterpart, Erza Knightwalker, who is instead part of the Royal Army and is known as the Fairy Hunter. Another big difference between the two guilds is that the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild have different personalities and appearances than the ones of Earth Land. Guild Master *'Current': None *'Former': Unknown (Deceased) Members Edo Jet and Droy.jpg|Jet and Droy Edo Max and Warren.jpg|Max and Warren Edo Reedus and Gray.jpg|Reedus and Gray Edo Wakaba and Macao.jpg|Wakaba and Macao Edo Bisca and Alzack.jpg|Bisca and Alzack Lucy_Ashley_%28Full%29.png|Lucy Ashley (In the back Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy) *Natsu Dragion *Lucy Ashley *Gray Surge *Wendy (Edolas) *Elfman (Edolas) *Mirajane (Edolas) *Juvia (Edolas) *Alzack (Edolas) *Bisca (Edolas) *Cana (Edolas) *Levy (Edolas) *Jet (Edolas) *Droy (Edolas) *Macao (Edolas) *Wakaba (Edolas) *Warren (Edolas) *Max (Edolas) *Reedus (Edolas) *Nab (Edolas) Various Unnamed Members Former Members *Lisanna: When she was thought to have died she was actually sent through an Anima portal to Edolas. She found the guild and was mistaken for Lisanna from Edolas, she eventually decided to pretend to be that Lisanna so that that her new siblings wouldn't be sad. She was sucked back to Earthland through the Reverse Anima. *Lisanna (Edolas): She died two years prior to the start of the series. She was replaced by Lisanna from Earthland. *At least half of the Edolas Fairy Tail members were killed by Erza Knightwalker during her Fairy hunts. Navigation Category:Guilds Category:Dark Guild